The Nightstalker
by Victoreas
Summary: A young girl is adopted by a Nightstalker, Hell's strongest breed of demon. Years later, the two visit her seven uncles and finds out she isn't human, either.
1. Prologue : Monster

**Prologue : "Monster"**

Torya's small hand went onto the car window, and she breathed softly, giggling as she pulled her hand away; revealing an imprint. Smiling, the small child breathed again on the window, writing with her fingers her name, giving time to each letter. She had just finished kindergarten and had begun first grade that fall – though now, it was winter break, and the whole family but her and her mother had went to visit her great grandparents. They, however, were driving there now. Little Torya had gotten sick with the flu, so they were to be late, but only by about two or three days, so they wouldn't complain.  
" Mommy, where does snow come from?" The girl asked, now completely turned around in her seat; gazing out the back window, watching as snow fell.  
" It comes from heaven, sweetie." Her mother laughed. " Just like the rain does. And sun rays." She purred out, her attention partially on her driving. " Have I ever told you about sun rays, Torrie?.."  
" Nope." She turned back in her seatbelt, yawning. " Mommy, I'm sleepy. And it's cold in here.."  
" Alrighty, then. I'll turn up the heat a bit." She leaned over, her hand fumbling for the heat button, a smile on her face. She never saw the dark figure run in front of her, and she never expected her head to fall forward, cracking on the dashboard when she heard the noise and tried to stop the car. She died a quick, painless death, a fact that her daughter was later informed of to give the child some peace.

The car slowed to a stop, and whatever it had hit croaked, pushing itself up off the windshield. Black blood dribbled through the cracks, smelling of death and decay. Something on its back twitched, and it grunted.  
The little girl in the back seat whined, inching forward, cries of mommy hitting its ears. It smelled her pain, it smelled her fear – two delicious emotions it savored. It sat up, pushing itself off of the hood of the car, and it stood painfully upright. Snow clung to its skin, but it did not feel; hissing, it bent down, re-aligning its bones with a painful crack. More of its blood dripped onto the snow, the heat melting it fast.  
Its nose inhaled once more; it also smelled death, and youth. Stalking over to the side of the car shakily, he ripped the door off its hinges, pulling the woman out and sniffing at her. She was dead, and of no use to it; she had nothing that could aid it. It turned, to the soft mewling sounds of the female's young; and it ripped off the second car door, staring down at the small, huddled mass in the back seat. She was shivering, and frightened; but also had nothing it could use. Besides – it had never killed something this small and defenseless, and it never planned to. But it couldn't just leave the child here; so, pulling the young one out from her restraints, it gently pulled the girlchild to its chest, for warmth. She whimpered, but it did not take notice; turning, it leapt into the air, fearing it would collapse if it used its legs anymore.  
Years later, the creature would look back at this and would think how, if it had never taken her, how its life would have not been so blessed..

**Prologue Fin**

**Note: I don't own Jeepers Creepers.  
However, I own a lot of the ideas I'm using..  
And all of the characters you'll be reading about.  
Steal that stuff, I'll give you hell.  
-VW (aka BAC)****  
PS- The other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chap 1 : Father

**Chapter One : "Father"**

Sitting back, Javero yawned, scratching his brown hair, his brown eyes lazily half open. He had eaten a good meal, and, after taking care of his daughters hunger, had finally gone down to his study to relax. It had been almost seven years since he had adopted her – he had never had a child before to attend to, and while it was hard at first, he had quickly become attached to the whimpering girlchild he had brought with him.  
It was almost time, he knew that. She was of mateable age now – and he would present her to the highest ranks of the Liege, hoping to find for her a strong male that could take care of her. Ofcourse, the male would need his approval before he could start courting her – and, by the Gods, he would make sure she got the best. A general, perhaps – he would like that.  
Though he knew, deep down, she wouldn't want to be forced into it. But that was the way it was; the traditions dictated it. But she was strong willed.. A fierce girl, to be sure, but with a gentleness he knew he would never be able to quite understand…  
He remember when she had first tried to tell him her name. Victoria, was what her mortal family had named her. But it had reminded him of another name, so he had taken to calling her Victoreas – short for Victoreannas, the name of the first Archangel. It was bittersweet – though if his eldest brother had caught him using that name for her, he probably would have killed him. He didn't care, though.  
His thoughts traveled to his brothers, and he wondered how they were doing. Knowing most of them, they were fine; most likely happily settled down with their mates, enjoying the finer things in life. Though he knew Roberto wasn't – he had lost his lifemate a few thousand years beforehand, and had still not recovered. He was probably doing good – knowing his oldest, and most favored brother, he had adapted well. He was probably even still out hunting – just like he was. Both of them were restless spirits, after all.  
A rap on the door brought him back to reality and he stiffened. " Victoreas?.."  
" Can I please come in?"Her soft voice asked.  
" Ofcourse you can, since you asked so politely." He chuckled – he had been trying to teach her manners for quite some time, and denying things until she had said please was working the best, he had found.  
The door opened slightly and the girl peeked in. Her hair was a dark brown, darker then his, though their eyes were the same color – he was thankful for this, as few of Hell's male nobility adopted children – they sired them. Though she was, truly, his child; he loved her as much as her real, human father would have, and he liked to think he loved her more.  
She walked into the room, sitting down on one of the dusty old chairs and looking at him, her head tilted. " What're you thinking, dad?"  
He chuckled again, the sound louder this time. " How glad I am to have such a polite daughter. Did you clean up after yourself?"  
" Ofcourse, you silly old man," She purred out playfully, giggling. " You're the one who usually forgets.."  
" How right you are. And when that happens, you always get a new book, don't you?" Smirking, he leaned forward, wings fluttering a bit. " My work may be important, but I still keep my promises, don't I?"  
" You do." Laughing, she leaned back in her chair. " So, dad…. When are we going to go to the capitol? You promised you'd take me sometime this summer…"  
He stood, stretching. " How about tomorrow, kiddo?"  
" Really? Tomorrow?" Her voice was raised to a delightful tone, and he could tell she was excited. " Do I have to start packing now?"  
" You ought to. I suggest bringing your best dresses; there are celebrations all the time, my child, and I know how you always want to look your best. Get your books, too," He waved her off with a motion of his hand, turning and walking off to the other side of the room; opening the door that lead to his bedroom, wings flicking back as he entered.  
The next day, they left.

**Chapter One Fin  
Note: I still don't own JC, despite my desperate pleas to Victor Salva to give me rights to the film.  
Oh, well... I still own the characters. Javero and Victoreannas are copyrighted to me, VW, aka BAC.  
The names Victoreannas and Victoreas are also copyrighted to me.  
Use them, and I will rip your flesh off and feed it to my dog. He eats anything.  
Copy me, and I'll laugh at you for being lame. ) Then tell my friends and everyone else  
So they can laugh at you, too.  
(Lame!)**


	3. Chap 2 : Hellraiser

**Chapter Two : "Hellraiser"**

Hissing, the male nightstalker took into the air, tremendously large wings making a roaring sound with each flap. His dark black and green skin, blotted with spikes at each of his joint endings, made him stick out against the moon. Clasped in his taloned feet was a corpse, mutilated beyond recognition; parts sewn back together by the muscle, most of its skin knawed off. The head had been pulled off, the skull and spine kept in a small bag at the demon's waist – the brain having been taken out and fed to a wild wolf he had started keeping as a 'pet'.  
Swooping down low to the ground, he let go of the cadaver, watching it drop into the large, uncovered hole that led into a complex maze of underground tunnels and caverns; home. Then he landed, on all fours, bloodred eyes turned up to the waning moon. What was this feeling in his chest? Her?.. He couldn't tell. She had been reborn only a few times, and he had found her only twice before; but by the bonds they shared, he could always feel her soul when she was back. Her rebirths were his joy – one day, he would find her, his mate; and again, and they would be one once more.  
He would not let death separate them any longer, when he found her. He would make her immortal again. And he would protect her more fiercely. He would not let the past repeat itself.  
Standing, he moved towards the hole, jumping in. The cold, dry earth felt good under his feet, and he stood up to his full height, pulling down the trap door that stood between the world and him. His wings relaxed onto his back, fluttering only slightly every so often. Grunting, he cracked his knuckles and stretched, feeling tiredness overtake him. But with sleep came dreams, and he welcomed them both. It was a need he had had when he was human, to sleep, just like it was to eat – though he could still sleep, eat, and dream. Though his current food was mortal flesh.  
Leaning down, he grabbed the body, lifting it up and over his shoulder; getting more blood and filth on him than he had had on previously. Starting to walk through the caverns, he dove deeper into thought, retreating to a memory he held dear to him… the memory of meeting her…  
_It had been a beautiful day in the land of Khem; which now in this day and age was called Egypt. The civilization was well advanced for its time, though they still worshipped gods who were not gods, but immortals playing the role. He had been Set – he fit the part, looking scaled, evil, with the teeth of a true predator. Having been given permission by his Master and Creator, Beelzebub, to visit for the sole purpose of finding a concubine to sate his natural lusts, he had been received with the glory general kings would receive upon returning home from battle.  
__Being worshipped and feared, he had become rather happy here – though it was dull. Day in and day out, of good food, good women, and aged wine grew boring for him. So he had taken to stalking the halls of the many temples surrounding the palace, meeting others like him.  
__Today he was visiting the palace of Isis, rumored to possibly have the goddess visiting. He doubted the truth of the rumors, though; they described a woman of great beauty, with wings ofdark hue, and mismatched eyes. Possibly cooked up, like many others, to have the church grow – he didn't think an angel would let themselves be worshipped by mere humans, the godforsaken fools. They were prideful, and conceited, but would refuse to let any mortals near him – and from the description, the woman had to be an angel, who were known to have those features, at times.  
__Turning a corner, he stiffened, the smell of something delicious, like fine wine, drifting towards him. Anxiously, he licked his lips, starting to salivate – it smelled delicious, a scent he had never encountered before. The meat would taste just as good, he hoped. Growling lowly, his wings spreading slightly so as to catch whatever it was if it ran, he turned yet another corner, the soft light of candles dimly illuminating the room.  
__Sleeping soundly, on a bed of fine linens, was a beautiful girl, her unnaturally long white hair curling around her face and body. White and black markings circled around on her body; he recognized them as runes, though of what language or creed he could not tell. And folded out from her back was a pair of bloodred wings.  
__He had heard stories of her before – she was the archangel, the creator of mortals, the giver of immortality. And the daughter of his creator, Beelzebub…_

**Author's Note: Still don't own JC.  
****Damnit.  
****But Roberto (aka Conostrene) is mine, along with  
****Victoreannas, the archangelpersonthing.  
****Beelzebub (Bob) is also mine, yay.  
****Don't be lame and steal, kiddos.  
****It makes Bob cry. D;  
****And crave afteryour human flesh.  
****Love, VW/BAC  
****(lame-o!)**


	4. Chap 3 : Phemoreng

**Chapter Three : Phemoreng**

It had taken only a day for Javero to travel, walking, with his daughter, to the Cave of He'us. There, he had shown her how to incite the transportation spell and enact the right ritual to open up the end of the cave; letting them deeper inside, into a tunnel. On the way, he had explained to her about the capitol, and how it had been founded ten thousand years beforehand by the king of hell, Beelzebub, from the house of Lucifer. She had been curious of the man, and he had explained to her that he was one of the oldest beings still alive – and the strongest demon to ever live. She had found the last fact exciting, and had wished to meet him; he obliged, telling her that, since he and Beelzebub were old friends, he would arrange a meeting..  
Then they had made there way out, being checked by the guards. It had taken him some time to explain that Victoreas was his adopted daughter, but then they finally understood, they let them both pass – but not without many apologies and much groveling. That was the one good thing about being of the strongest breed of demons – everyone knew what you were and would do anything you asked without question, for fear of death without afterlife. The only ones who did not fear him were the Mau, and the highest nobility, his Master included.  
With a smirk he lead her into the capitol, Phemoreng, the city still as beautiful as ever. The cobblestoned streets buzzed with life, and he watched his child look around eagerly, mouth gaping as she took in the sites, sounds, and smells of his beloved ex-home. He himself gazed to the middle of the city, where the largest building, a castle, stood, the stone it was made out of black an ancient. He had lived there, once.  
" Dad, where are we staying?.."  
Her question reminded him of the purpose of this trip. His smirk grew wider as he gently took his hand in hers. " Do you see that large structure, Victoreas? The one in the middle of the city?"  
" How could I not have?" She said, her tone less than kind, like all children who are made to point out the obvious.  
" Say it nicely.." He chuckled.  
" How could I not have seen it, _Daddy_?" Her voice was quieter now.  
" Well. That is where we'll be staying, sweetheart – I think you'll like it there." Chuckling again, he led her through the crowds, ignoring the stares and fearful whispers that his appearance was producing. They could have their talk. He may not have visited for hundreds of years, but he was back now, if only for a little while. He would find Victoreas a mate.. he would give her, just as other fathers gave their daughters, into mateship. That was the way of things.  
As they neared the castle's entrance, they were stopped by more gaurds, but he waved them away with a growl and a motion of his hand. Walking to the silver doors, he pushed one open, holding it open for his daughter, who promptly entered…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" My Lord,"  
Beelzebub looked up from the book he was reading, his wings flicking absentmindedly. " What is it?" A guard entered the room, eyes on the floor at all times, careful to remember to bow; though the gesture was clumsy.  
" Javero, of the house of the Nightstalkers, is here. He wishes audience with you."  
Looking up, an eyebrow raised, he let out a snort. " He is? Let him in. You men always forget your manners when a friend of mine is visiting." Standing, he closed the book, a taloned hand going through his jet black hair, glaring at the guard, and he signaled him to leave. His golden eyes, like his father's and father's father's, held an ancient knowledge and wisdom, but also a fierceness and strength – things that helped his sires to become the dominant rulers of Hell. Though that wasn't the only thing..  
" Hey, sod." A rough voice issued behind him.  
He let out a chuckle, replying with, " Hey, bastard. What are you doing here?"  
" Got some reasons. I'm here mainly to find a mate for my daughter. Be leaving after that."  
Turning, he smirked, leaning against the deck he had been sitting at. " Finally got yourself a woman, eh? Had many kids yet?" He laughed, his three tails wagging slightly. They were carrying on conversation like Javero had never left – he had missed talking to his favorite companion.  
" No. I… sorta… adopted her."  
He blinked, looking over at him questioningly. " I figured. Though I thought you'd adopt some sort of kitten, what with you being such a-"  
" Very funny," Javero laughed, a smirk on his face. " Anyhow, I was wondering – is it okay if we stay here, Bob?"  
His ears flicked forward at the mention of his nickname, which he had been given by his lifemate, so long ago. " Sure. You can stay in your old quarters. Think you could live with that?" His fingers drummed on the old oak as he waited for an answer.  
" …I could." He was distant now. Didn't surprise him, though – he had hated this life, the life of nobility, of higher status. His friend was simple, and that was that..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He could feel her.. she was alive, he knew that now. But where? He knew it would take some time to find her. Though he had an idea where to start… with her father.  
__So he took off for the capitol…_

**Author's Note: Don't even think about copying my characters.  
If you do, you will incite upon you the rage of a very sick, and cranky hellmonger.  
-goes back to hacking up guts, lame-o- x.x  
Oh, and Victor Salva... if you're reading this..  
Pleeeease let me own JC? D: still no own  
-VW/BAC**


	5. Chap 4 : Arrival

**Chapter Four : Arrival**

" Victoreas?.. Victoreas..."  
The girl perked, gaze turning up as she looked to the door of the room she was staying in. She smiled as she saw her father. " Yeah, Dad?.."  
" Say 'yes'…" Javero stepped in, followed by two women who looked human, with pale flesh that was contradicted by their black hair and gray eyes. A smile was on his face.  
" Yes, Dad.." She huffed, crossing her arms as she looked curiously at his companions. Tilting her head, she stared at them, and they stared right back, their eyes revealing no emotion. " …who're they?"  
" These two," He purred, stepping away to give them proper introduction, " Are Meru and Peru." The two bowed and he chuckled softly, the sound dry. " They'll be helping you get ready for tonight. We'll be attending a banquet… in my honor." He sighed at the last part, rubbing his forehead as he turned. " Girls, please be sure to hurry." He leaned over, whispering something to one of them, and they both let out a soft gasp, nodding – fear in their eyes now, the only emotion shown so far. " Have fun," He said before walking out, talons clicking on the marble floor.  
" …?" Victoreas blinked as she watched the two scurry about her room. Scooting off the bed, she stood, walking over to one of the women. " What're you doing?"  
The woman ignored her, looking through the drawers in a strange old vanity, taking out different things before closing the drawer and moving to the next. Eyeing each item, Victoreas tried touching one of them – a brush with a silver handle – and her hand was swatted away. Sighing, the girl turned around, seeing the other woman rifling through her small bag of clothes. " Hey! Those're mine!" Running over, she swiped the bag away, but she was too late. Meru – or was it Peru?- had already looked through everything. Shaking her head, she turned, leaving the room, leaving Victoreas and her twin alone.  
Setting her bag back where it had originally been laying, Victoreas sat down on the bed, wondering what she was supposed to do now. The woman went over, holding the brush, and sat on the bed next to her. Squeaking, she scooted over, and so did the woman, who started to comb her long hair. Finally understanding, Victoreas pulled herself into the middle of the bed, letting Peru – or her sister, it was hard to tell – work with her hair.  
" What's your name again?" Victoreas asked softly.  
" Meru.." Was the reply.  
" Alright." Quiet now, Victoreas stared at the floor, wondering where Peru was. After a few minutes her question was answered as Peru scampered in, holding something in her arms. The girl raised an eyebrow, watching as Peru let the item fall, hands holding the top – it was a dress, now she saw now. A pretty one, at that; a pale golden color. " …I'm not going to have to wear that, am I..?"  
Peru nodded, folding it and setting the dress on the bed, lightly tugging at the girl. " Bath.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He could still remember it all. The third, and last, great war.. as he made his way through the cavern of the cave, he brought up another memory. He could still feel the fury he had had.. what a madman he had been then..  
_War. He reveled in war.  
__A swift turn to the left; he impaled another angel.  
__This was his home – this was what he was born for. War.. destruction.. war.. perversion.. war.. He could hear the words of his Creator in his ears…  
_" _You were created to bring peace- though peace can only be brought by war. You are a warrior. I dub you Conostrene… Hell's Warrior."  
__His tail grabbed a smaller angel, ripping it apart. He felt pain in his back – though his vision, the color of blood, did not falter, as did neither his actions. Spike pushed through his skin, flying in all directions, hitting warriors, injuring some – killing others. He had no time for precision. The battlefield called for action, not thought, the first thing he learned as his ruthless master trained him – he had the scar still; it was the only scar he had, on his back.  
_" _You need to be faster then your opponent. Smarter. Stronger. Better. So many things you have to be in war. One wrong move and you're dead."  
__He felt his bloodlust overtake him, and he whipped around, pulling out the blade in his back – stabbing it through the startled angel in front of him. He twisted it around, letting his foes entrails spill. His tail twisted about, cutting down more angels – they were crowding around him now, trying to get him.  
__Well, he'd have to teach them, wouldn't he?..  
__Roaring, he took hold of his swords, which he had chained to his arm; one in each hand, he started to hack up everything in his line of sight, swearing and snarling in the Nightstalker's tongue. " As'n, mi oredo- ij! Mi oredo- ij! K-ut len mahg ne ro.. sunt remnan..! Mi oredo- ij as'n ka ne!..."  
__They had killed his child.. the only thing he had had left of his mate.  
__So he would kill them.. destroy them.. annihilate them. He would remind them of true fear, true terror..  
_He finally stepped out of the cave, gazing down at the city. This would be short, he hoped..

**Author's Note: JC Victor Salva's. Maus, Nightstalkers, and  
****basically everything else in this fanfiction are copyrighted to me, VW/BAC.  
****Vampires, hell, no one owns them, but Meru and Peru are my vampirepeople.  
****I created all of this for my own pleasure, as I get joy out of writing.  
****Thus, your opinion does not matter to me.  
****So stuff it.  
****If I catch anyone using these ideas….  
****There will be hell to pay. – VW/BAC**


	6. Chap 5 : Courting

**Chapter Five : Courting**

Slithering down over the rocks, careful not to fall, Roberto made sure to keep in the shadows. He was welcomed here, but he hated the attention he received.. he was not a hero, nor a godlike warrior, like the stories made him out to be.  
Wings opening up, he leaped into the air, glad he was colored black, like the sky. It was night now, and the light shining throughout the city made it beautiful. It was here he was born, here he received permission to court Victoreannas, and here his child was born. He had many fond memories here, at the capitol..  
Soaring through the sky, his tail absentmindedly flicking through the air, his gaze drifted to the castle. Wouldn't take long to get there… might as well relax. Turning onto his back and letting the air hold him up, he gazed upwards to the star-filled sky. After a second or two he turned back, giving his wings another flap as he pulled himself higher into the air, above the clouds. The feeling that had been prodding him lately – an unexplainable aching feeling – hit him. He wondered – was he getting closer to her? He doubted it. Whatever force – or forces – controlled his life, they wouldn't make this easy for him. He had never had it easy..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After being forced into a small tub of cold water and being scrubbed rigorously until she thought her skin would fall off, Victoreas was pulled out of the water and toweled off by the two women, despite herasking to do so herself. She felt awkward.. she bathed herself every other day and could do this herself, though what they used to clean her puzzled the teenager – something like the bars of soap her father would give her each month to keep herself clean, except liquid, and it smelled good, not rancid like the home-made bars.  
They left her alone in the room for a few minutes before coming back in with the dress and clean undergarments for her. This time she pleaded to dress herself, and they agreed, letting her slip on the clothes, only helping her with a thing called a corset; which she now utterly loathed. It hurt to breath, but she didn't complain; the first thing her father taught her was not to complain – life could be worse.  
Grumbling, she crossed her arms as they sat her down, starting to comb through her hair again; braiding the golden locks into a single braid, ending it with a yellow ribbon.  
She felt utterly ridiculous.  
" Why do I have to get dressed up?" Victoreas asked, more to herself then anyone else. Right then a small sponge with something that smelled nice was being dabbed lightly onto the skin of ventral side of her wrists and all around her exposed neck and shoulders.  
" Find mate," Meru stated simply, continuing the task with her sister.  
" …what?" She squeaked softly, her face flushing. Find a mate..? But she didn't want to be some strange male's mate! From what she read in the books her father gave her about the demon race, most if not all of the time the female had no say in the choosing of her lifemate, and any male could ask the female's father if they could court their daughter.. her father wouldn't do that, would he?..  
" You find mate. Stay here." The woman lightly patted the girl on her head, struggling to speak English; it was not the native tongue for her kind.  
" But I don't want a mate.." She whimpered softly.  
" No choice. Time has come." Peru murmured, rifling through a small wooden box whose contents Victoreas couldn't see. Finally she found what she wanted, and held out for the two others to see; a black choker with a small golden locket hanging from the middle. She stepped forward, leaning down to put it around Victoreas' neck. The clasp clicked and she pulled away, smiling at her work. " Most acceptable. Master pleased."  
" Huh?" Victoreas blinked, but decided not to push it further. She was still in shock from the previous news.. Meru ushered her up, leading her out of the room, Peru following them.  
" Act like lady. Behave. Speak not unless spoken to." The words garbled up a bit in the last sentence, but Victoreas understood them fine. Shut up and don't do anything stupid..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Diving down through the clouds, Roberto eagerly flew down to the castle, latching himself onto the ancient stone. Lighting up the wall, he made his way, letting scent and memory guide him. Finally he spotted the window that had the smells of his creator wafting out – lifting a taloned hand up to the sill, he pushed himself up through the window, blue eyes scanning the area. Books, scrolls, papers scattered everywhere. Detailed drawings of creations – including one of him, the drawing Beelzebub had commissioned to detail everything about his most magnificent creation..  
There were many other things here, though the most amazing was the bone armor he knew his master had worn in the first great war. Adorning the cold black steel was the bones of Beelzebub Lucifer's father, Hentiir Lucifer; and to the side, hanging off the wall, was the huge skull of the great demon, which had been worn as a helm by Beelzebub. The black magic runes were still there on the armor, as black as the raven's feather; they had not faded, despite the wars having ended thousands of years ago. Powerful magic, indeed..  
The male stood, large ears flicking back as he gazed around for sign of life.  
" Come for a surprise visit, Conostrene?"  
He grunted in reply, turning around to the area where he had heard the comment, a smirk on his face. " 'Ello."  
" Greetings yourself, you idiot. You know you shouldn't sneak up on me." Melding out of the shadows, the smaller male chuckled, still half-invisible; his bottom half flicking in the low light of the room. " But, eh. Could hear you coming."  
" If I didn't want you to hear me, you wouldn't have heard me."  
" I know. Now what do you want? You and Terkui plan a meeting?"  
He blinked, ears flicking back as he heard the mention of his youngest brother Javero's old name. " He's here?"  
" Would I lie to you? He brought his daughter here to find a mate."  
" I see…" He stayed silent for a minute or two. " Lucifer. Have you been checking the Oracle's Pool?"  
" Ofcourse.. I was wondering when you'd come here. You just came at a conveniant time." He snickered. " You know, you're slow to feel it."  
" Hey… I just came here for help. Do you know what body she's been reincarnated to?"  
" No clue."  
" Then this was all a waste of time.."  
" I don't think so. Stay awhile, Conostrene. You're too much of a damn recluse, and the militant grouping has gone south since you've left. They're lazy bastards.." The male chuckled. " Don't make me order you to stay. I hate doing that to friends."  
" Well, since you asked so _nicely_," He said sarcastically, " Maybe I can spare some time out of my busy schedule."

**Author's Note: Do not steal my ideas. JC not mine. Characters are mine.  
****Shoo now, don't bother me.. – VW/BAC  
****(and yes, homemade soap usually DOES smell like crap.)**

**EDIT: I changed a few words that were bugging me. -VW**


End file.
